guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Lair of the Snowmen
Description The quest Lost Treasure of King Hundar from Koris Deeprunner in Umbral Grotto takes you to the Secret Lair of the Snowmen where you must help Koris to find the king's lost treasure. The cave is full of level 15 snowmen which attack you with Snow fighting skills to protect their secret lair. You must first find a Dungeon Key and then a Boss Key by defeating Freezie in order to reach the end of the quest. There is an area map you can read that will help you find the key points. Talking to each Beacon of Droknar as you progress helps you to gain Dwarven reputation points. Because of the high number of low level opponents this is a fast and very easy method to gain reputation. At the end of the dungeon a Chest of Wintersday Past spawns, giving two consumable Wintersday items. Creatures NPCs * 1 Beacon of Droknar *'Animals' ** 3(22) Wintersday Moa (Not tameable) Allies *'Dwarves' ** 24 Koris Deeprunner *'Ghosts' ** 24 Dwarven Ghost (hidden near Area Map) Foes *'Snowmen' ** 12 (24)Angry Snowman ** 15 (25)Blessed Snowman ** 15 (25)Bustling Snowman ** 15 (25)Cordial Snowman ** 15 (25)Glimmering Snowman ** 15 (25) Grumpy Snowman ** 15 (25)Impeccable Snowman ** 15 (25)Industrious Snowman ** 15 (25)Mischievous Snowman ** 15 (25)Pious Snowman ** 15 (25)Playful Snowman ** 15 (25)Roguish Snowman ** 15 (25)Rotund Snowman Bosses *'Snowmen' ** 19 (29) Freezie Screenshots Rewards The reward upon opening the chest is a Snowman Summoner and one of the following: * Eggnog * Fruitcake * Peppermint Candy Cane * Rainbow Candy Cane * Spiked Eggnog * Wintergreen Candy Cane * Yuletide Tonic * Snowman Summoner In Hard Mode the rewards are doubled. Secrets *There is a Dwarven Ghost near the area map, revealed using Light of Deldrimor. Notes *The Snowball spell is armor ignoring and, surprisingly, inflicts Fire Damage. Therefore, armor boosting skills are useless against it (although they are usefull vs. the non-spell attacks used by snowmen that deal cold damage). Damage reducing skills such as Mantra of Flame, Shielding Hands and shield of Absorption are useful against the snowball spells. *AoE is very useful in this dungeon because of the many large groups of enemies. Searing Flames, Savannah Heat, Barrage, and Splinter Weapon are some good examples of effective skills. Also, because snowballs are spells, a dervish with Vow of Silence is nearly immune to the snowman's attacks. *Because the snowmen have a limited range of spells Defiant Was Xinrae can stop them casting almost entirely. *Edge of Extinction is also very useful in this regard. *"Shields Up!" can decrease damage taken from projectile attacks that AREN'T snowballs (as snowball damage is armor ignoring). Kiting and moving side to side may be more effective. *There is a Level 24 Dwarven Ghost near the area map which you can unveil with Light of Deldrimor. *There are also three non-tamable Wintersday Moas in the caves. While they do not count toward the enemy count in normal mode, they do in hard mode. *This quest is repeatable. You must rezone after claiming the reward for it to become available again. **You gain 500 Deldrimor reputation points the first time, and 100 thereafter, when the chest appears. In hard mode, you gain 750 the first time and 150 thereafter, even if you have beat it before in normal mode. **When repeating this dungeon it will yield 700-1000 Deldrimor points, depending on the bonuses you get. This excludes the dungeon completion bonus of 100 for repetative completion. First time completion will be 400 point higer (500 points for completion bonus instead of 100). **In Hard Mode you will average 1100-1500 Deldrimor points. This includes the bonus for completing the dungeon repetatively. First time completion will be 600 points higher. *The map is the same as the fourth floor of Frostmaw's Burrows. *There are about 175 enemies in this dungeon, not including summoned Jack Frosts or Wintersday Moas. However it is noted that not all kills register. For example, the group of 11 Playful Snowmen may only yield 9 registered kills. Using a quick group, such as four Searing Flames Elementalists, seems to create more of these unregistered kills. *Snowmen do not suffer additional damage from fire. *Snowmen's standard attacks deal Cold damage, however some skills deal a non-specific type of elemental damage. *Snowmen are fleshy, meaning they are susceptible to all Conditions and they leave corpses exploitable by Necromancers. *Defeating the Angry Snowman will disable the traps surrounding his area. *This quest can be successfully completed with henchmen and heroes in 8 to 15 minutes and 15 to 20 minutes in Hard Mode. *When moving to get the dungeon key with henchmen, note that it is possible to pass behind the turrets, on the right side, to avoid the cold vents as you approach the Angry Snowman. *While the recipe itself calls the beer ale, Koris Deeprunner refers to the beer as Lager if you talk to him after completing the dungeon (without rezoning). Ale and lager are two very different types of beer. *The quests The Strength of Snow and Straight to the Heart take place in the Secret Lair of the Snowmen. *You do not gain Experience by killing the Snowmen, thus rendering Air of Superiority useless. Category: Dungeons Category:Dungeons